The present invention relates to a bidirectional ball valve usable particularly for ecological frigorific gases.
Ball valves currently present on the market can be used in frigorific circuits in which high-pressure fluids circulate.
A vent hole is usually provided an upper side of the valve so as to prevent high pressure in the ball, which may create problems when opening the valve.
Thus, with valves of this type it is not possible to immediately have an indication on the flow incoming direction, with the risk of operating on the part xe2x80x9cunder pressurexe2x80x9d, with the serious danger of injury for the operator and of certain environmental damage for the dispersion of the expensive frigorific gas into the air.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bidirectional ball valve usable particularly for ecological frigorific gases, which should allow simply and quickly carrying out the opening and closing operations by always providing a precise indication of the gas flow direction.
It is also an object to provide a bidirectional ball valve wherein the control rod is of the anti-ejection type and wherein the covering caps are structured so as to prevent the bursting of the closing cap during the unscrewing step caused by possible accidental gas leaks on the control rod.
Another object is to provide a bidirectional ball valve which provides the highest guarantees of reliability and safety of use.
Last but not least, yet another object of the present invention is that of providing a bidirectional ball valve which can be easily fabricated starting from elements and materials easy to find on the market.
These objects and others that shall better appear from the following description, are obtained with a bidirectional ball valve usable particularly for ecological frigorific gases, according to the invention, comprising a valve body housing a ball shutter connected to a control rod sealingly protruding from the valve body. The ball shutter is turnable by 180xc2x0 and is provided with a through hole on the side surface, which in the closing step can be arranged in the incoming flow direction.